


Mission

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Movie Reference, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	Mission

Born without a choice  
Lacking a pilots vision   
You served grocery clerks


End file.
